


The Abyss

by NightRider19



Series: Alternate Meetings [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, M/M, Podcast, more paring to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: “Good evening, I do hope you didn’t miss me too much. With London as it stands in disarray and the eternal god as our guide, follow me into the abyss”It was just a Podcast right??





	1. A Familiar Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this took a turn I wasn’t expecting so hopefully you like it. Please let me now what you think!!!

_“Good evening, I do hope you didn’t miss me too much. With London as it stands in disarray and the eternal god as our guide, follow me into the abyss”_

Eggsy Unwin sighed as he walked down the street, he had his headphones in and listening to his favorite podcast while he headed to work. He couldn’t help but fall for the deep soothing voice of Galahad, he randomly found this podcast while looking through a bunch of them late one night. The one that caught his eyes was called The Fall Of London; at first he thought it was historical when the voice introduced himself as Galahad.

Boy. Was he wrong.

Galahad talked about the end of London and how all these things were affecting the world and yet no one noticed anything. He had fallen in love with the voice. He couldn’t stop listening to him, even if it was just pretend; but he wasn’t the only one honestly. He looked up any information he could on The Abyss and found threads about it; people talking about how great it was. But nothing on who Galahad was.

_“As I fall, I couldn’t help wonder on why no one notices. Surely someone must; I can’t be alone in this. The wars that never end and how the ground quakes under our feet. And yet; I am alone. We enter the abyss and it’s a foggy evening, a rather wet fog that leaves a sheen of dew on anything it touches”_

Eggsy frowned as he realized that, last night it was a wet fog last night, he shook his head and stood at the corner waiting for his light to cross.

_“I do tend to forget, while in the abyss, that everything looks the same. Smith St is busy with the nightlife as normal, there’s a heavy metal scent in the air: so heavy I’m sure someone had met their end”_

Eggsy glanced up at the corner he was standing at and the words screamed at him **SMITH ST** , Eggsy glanced over at the alleyways that seemed way too dark and it sent a chill down his spine. He shook his head again; why was he getting so freaked out? It was just a podcast, which meant it was fake. But even then he hurried across the street a little faster than normal as the podcast continued.

_“Oh dear. It appears I have been spotted; hurry now.”_

Eggsy might have sped up his walking and tried to get away from Smith St as quickly as he could, the podcast pushing him on as even Galahad sounded hurried.

_“Only a block more. Once we pass the end of the block they can’t follow; oh dear they’re getting closer. Quickly quickly”_

Eggsy could hear the podcast’s background noise getting louder, the slowly music that was playing was taken over by the sounds of feet pounding and the sounds of something scraping against the ground, he felt his heart jump into his throat as it got louder and louder.

_“Just a little more-”_

“Aaaahhhh!”

Eggsy jumped and pulled his headphones out of his ear when a hand grabbed his shoulder, he turned around and panted heavily as he saw his co-worker. “Whoa. You okay Eggsy?” Eggsy half and hand to his chest and stated “Bloody hell, Charlie wot the fuck, give me a bloody heart attack”

The tall brown haired male laughed and stated “You were listening to that garbage again, weren’t you?” He teased as he walked into the cafe with Eggsy, Eggsy didn’t realize he got here so quick. He rubbed his face and stated “It’s not garbage, okay? It’s really good. You should listen to it” he shot back before he smirked “You might learn something, Bruv” he laughed as Charlie glared and went after him only to be stopped by the Manager “Enough lads; Eggsy since yer so into sharing. What should he listen to?”

Eggsy blushed and rubbed his neck before he stated “It’s a podcast sir. The Abyss” he only blushed harder when an eyebrow arched above the glasses perched on the Scotsman’s nose. But the man didn’t respond and just walked away “Just say something to him” Charlie stated as they quickly changed and Eggsy huffed as he tied up his apron “Nd’ get fired. No thanks Bruv” before he headed to the front.

His day went by slow, it was a Tuesday and the flow was normally slow, but tonight. Tonight Eggsy was on edge the whole time; he felt like someone was watching him no matter what he did, it didn’t go away. He grumbled as he dropped another thing of ice and rubbed his face, he couldn’t calm down. He heard someone come to the counter, with his back turned he stated “Just a moment”

“Take your time; I’m in no rush”

Eggsy froze as he heard the voice, Eggs turned around and found a man in his late 40’s with hair slicked into place and glasses hiding his dark eyes, dressed to the nine in a suit and an umbrella at his side. Galahad?

 


	2. The Meeting

A man dressed in a rather nice navy blue two piece suit with a tie a few shades lighter checked himself in the mirror. He checked his watch before he styled his hair and grabbed his glasses before he walked down the stairs. He slipped them on and hit the side, a small smile pulled at his lips as he stated.

“Good evening, I do hope you didn’t miss me too much. With London as it stands in disarray and the eternal god as our guide, follow me into the abyss”

He glanced at the tall man beside him before he opened the door and headed outside, an umbrella in his hand before he walked the quiet streets and continued to talk “As I fall, I couldn’t help wonder on why no one notices. Surely someone must; I can’t be alone in this. The wars that never end and how the ground quakes under our feet. And yet; I am alone”

He looked around and took in everything he saw before he straightened his back and walked with purpose, his shoes tapping against the wet ground “We enter the abyss and it’s a foggy evening, a rather wet fog that leaves a sheen of dew on anything it touches” He looked over everything and it bothered him to no end how the town acted “I do tend to forget, while in the abyss, that everything looks the same. Smith St is busy with the nightlife as normal, there’s a heavy metal scent in the air: so heavy I’m sure someone had met their end”

He watched the alleyway and noticed the shadows moving before red eyes appeared in the darkness, he hummed and glanced at his partner who nodded and he stated “Oh dear. It appears I have been spotted; hurry now.” He quickly walked away, he kept his pace to appear normal, he glanced back again and hummed before he stated “Only a block more. Once we pass the end of the block they can’t follow; oh dear they’re getting closer. Quickly quickly” the sounds of feet pounding the sidewalk followed by the scraping of something sharp following, his partner able to keep his pace with no issue “Just a little more. A few more feet”

He stated before he crossed over the street and glanced back at the huddles of bloodied females who snarled at him and his partner, another smile tugging at his lips before he turned and walks away “It’s a rather eventful night. With the Smith St bustling with more activity than I have seen in years. I say something new is about to happen in this damned city of ours” before he continued on his way.

* * *

 In the following morning the same man slowly wakes up. He grunted as he sat up and rolled his shoulders; body sore and achy. He stood up and wrapped his robe around his body before he headed downstairs where the smell of breakfast was being made. “Good morning, Percy” he stated as he sat at the table. His partner glanced at him and stated “You need to take better care of yourself” when he got no answer and sat a plate down and stated “Find yourself a good person to settle down with, age is only a number”

The man sighed and stated “If only it was that simple, you know as well as I that in this city there isn’t someone for me” Percy huffed and sat down across from the man and pushed up his glasses and stated “What about that manager on Brook Ave? The one who owns that café?” He questioned as he got up and returned with a cup of tea. The man didn’t respond as he took a long drink of the soothing tea, feeling his aches fade away.

The man later decided to go to the coffee shop, once he stepped in he noticed a shift in the air. There was a cracking almost like what would happen before a lighting strike; he let his brown eyes, look around the shop before his eyes landed on the young man who was clearly tense enough to have stumbled and dropped ice; and apparently not the first time. He walked up and waited as the young man stated “Just a moment” with his back turned “Take your time; I’m in no rush”


End file.
